


Sometimes It Just Hurts

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Parvati knows she needs to end things.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 5





	Sometimes It Just Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Lavender, I just can't do this anymore." Parvati looked at her best friend, her lover, with sad eyes.

The blonde shook her head. "No, I don't understand…."

"Please don't make this even harder Lav. I just, I can't be with you, at least not right now. There's too much going on with the war. I can't afford to be distracted, and neither can you." Parvati felt like she was ripping her heart from her chest, but she knew it was for the best.

"But if you just leave me, I'm only going to worry more. Why can't you see that Parvati?"

She shook her head. "I just, this is what's best for me. And if you truly love me, you'll understand that."

Lavender opened her mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut. What was she supposed to say? She felt as if her whole world was just crumbling down around her. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"Lav, please, try to understand," Parvati begged.

Lavender shook her head. "If you want to be alone, fine. Just go away." A sob escaped her lips as she buried her face in her hands.

"Lavender," Parvati said softly, placing her hand on Lavender's back.

Lav shrugged her off. "Get the hell out."

"But-"

"Just get out!" Lavender cried, standing up. She faced Parvati, anger etched all of her face. "You wanted this, so just get the hell out!"

Parvati turned and ran from the room, leaving Lavender alone in her anger.

_I did the right thing,_ Parvati said to herself, but she wasn't very convincing.


End file.
